


Give It To Me

by garylovesjohn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cervical Penetration, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cuntboy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Squirting, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Leon's first day on the job doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! ♥  
> Enjoy some chocolate and also some trans Leon getting pounded silly.

It's over, Leon thought, fearful, as he dashed into a nearby room of the police station.

He was trapped like a rat.

After a couple hours of skilfully evading the gigantic stalker in a trenchcoat, his luck had run out just like his ammo.

This room had no other exit other than the one he had come through.

Then the Tyrant entered, having to bend over in order to fit through the door frame.

The place was much too small to manoeuvre around it.

Leon would have to fight, but if bullets did nothing to the guy, he knew his fists would do even less.

Perhaps, if he just stood his ground instead of trying to run. After all, if he was about to die, might as well go down like a man, facing his fears.

And so, he didn't budge an inch when the Tyrant powerwalked towards him. Just a couple strides and they were face to face.

It stopped right in front of him. He could feel its hot breath descending upon his face.

Leon looked him straight in the eyes, determined to be strong.

He had to admit, up close like this, the creature wasn't bad looking. A bit wrinkly, perhaps, but this was not a big issue.

He had always had a thing for big, hunky guys too.

Surprisingly, he wasn't getting pulverized like he had expected. The Tyrant seemed to assess him, perhaps waiting for a reaction.

"Hey, you caught me now, trenchie. Congrats." scoffed Leon, shrugging. Although still apprehensive, this lack of aggression on his stalker's part helped diminish his fear.

He eyed the creature up and down. He was built like a brickhouse.

His gaze fell upon its bulge, quite noticeable in its black leather pants.

"You headed to a BDSM convention or something?" he commented nonchalantly as he took better notice of its attire. No way the scientists who had created this big beefy abomination and dressed it like that weren't horny.

This gave Leon an idea.

Pinching his lips, a bit unsure, he carefully cupped the mutant's groin, feeling it with care.

"Damn, what kind of monster are you packing in there?"

Seeing as he still wasn't getting beaten into a pulp, Leon slid the heavy duty zipper down and pulled that behemoth of a dick out. He needed both his hands to free it.

It was truly titanic.

"Holy shit…" he cussed under his breath as his eyes grew wide.

He had seen big dicks before, but those were baby carrots compared to the piece of meat in front of him right now.

The Tyrant was so tall, its manhood was right at Leon's eye level. He didn't even need to kneel down to plant a big wet kiss on it.

He had acted without thinking. He just couldn't resist something of that size.

And, since the monster began growing hard, Leon saw this as an opportunity to escape this thorny situation relatively unscathed.

He couldn't fit that thing into his mouth, but he made up for it with his enthusiasm. He slobbered and licked all over the massive girth. It was just as wrinkly as the Tyrant's face, but also had huge, bulging veins snaking upon its surface. They were so swollen they deformed the shape into something truly inhuman.

He still thought it was super hot. He loved to feel all those textures with his tongue. Licking all the creases. Pinching the abundant foreskin between his lips. He guzzled upon a fountain of slimy precome. He pressed his face against the mammoth balls, each one bigger than his head. He needed both hands to lift their weight. He was so excited he could cry.

How desperately he wanted to drain them.

He could wait no longer. He dropped his pants and began fingering his pussy in front of the monster. He had gotten so wet just from rubbing its giant rod all over his face.

The scent of slimy boycunt instantly called upon the Tyrant's most basic instinct. It grabbed a hold of the boy and pinned him firmly against the wall.

Trapped between a monster and a hard place, Leon could only submit. His heart pounded in his chest, momentarily afraid to be crushed.

However, when he felt that giant dick against his smooth, pink pussy, he eased up and held onto the creature's powerful shoulders.

He couldn't help getting wetter and wetter as the Tyrant rubbed between his thighs. That dick was immense, its textures stimulating his twitching clit.

It didn't take much more for him to come, panting and shaking, while the monster glided between his wet folds. He nuzzled against the mutant's meaty pectorals as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

He could no longer bear such teasing. He needed that big monster cock inside of him right now. He was practically gagging for it. His pussy was flushed red with arousal and dripping all over the Tyrant's length.

The creature's large, powerful hands massaged his toned buttocks so firmly it was rocking his entire body, further increasing the friction against his sweet spot. A leather-clad index, larger than any dick Leon had ever taken, circled his puckered anus, sleek from his abundant juices. It probed and teased, gently easing its way within.

The young officer drooled, gyrating his hips insistently to take more of the big digit inside of him. Aroused as he was, it took him no time at all to sink down to the second knuckle.

God, it's so thick, he thought as a little squirt of pleasure escaped him.

Desperate, Leon fucked himself on that fat finger. The Tyrant coiled within, further stimulating his inner walls. He bounced eagerly on it, his wet ass squelching against the glove. Thick cyprine creating long strings of lust between his sopping cunt and the mutant's meatpole.

He came yet again. He simply couldn't help it. And, as his leg muscles turned to jelly, he let himself sink all the way down to the base of the finger lodged within his rectum. Not only was it girthy, it was also long. Its tip curved past his second hole and, without warning, he peaked yet again. Not even fully able to recover from the previous orgasm, he nearly fainted at the sensation.

"God, please. Fuck me. I can't take it anymore. Give it to me!" he pleaded, breathless, not knowing if the creature even understood him.

He was burning up. Drooling like a bitch in heat. He needed that big monster dick to plow him real good. Had he been able to move, he would have wasted no time grabbing it and angling it properly.

Luckily for him, the Tyrant was also getting quite pent up. With a bit of manoeuvring, its bulging, pearly glans found its mark.

Wet as Leon was, it slid in effortlessly despite its gargantuan size. The stretch was out of this world. Its numerous wrinkles such a delightful texture grinding against his desperate insides.

He mewled, instantly going cross-eyed as he felt that giant battering ram prodding his cervix. All the while the finger in his ass still twisted and turned, churning his guts. It felt so incredibly tight to have both his holes claimed like this. The monster had yet to move and he was already coming again, squirting all over, unleashing a torrent of backed up piss after a long night.

After such a powerful climax, Leon already felt drained. His pussy rhythmically contracting around the hulking rod within.

But he knew this was merely the beginning. He braced himself for the vicious pounding he was about to receive.

Even though he had witnessed how strong the mutant was, nothing could have prepared him for its unbridled lust. That massive dick pulled out, leaving him with a hollow feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Only to then fill him back up.

He groaned in delight to feel his womb being pushed upward by the intrusion. Another colossal thrust and he felt his insides getting thoroughly rearranged.

"Oh… fuck… f-fuck…" he gasped every time the monster pushed into him.

Forehead pressed against its muscular chest, he could see how spread his pussy was. He could hardly believe it. How could something so large fit inside of him?

But he also saw that his body could only take half of it.

Such a size was truly ridiculous.

But with every powerful thrust, it went a little further within.

And, every time it did, Leon came harder than before.

All he could do now was hold on for dear life, arms wrapped around the Tyrant's massive neck. He was nearly bent in two, backed against the wall, legs in the air. He was nothing but a toy in the monster's grasp. A mere fleshlight to be used as for its pleasure.

The pace and brutality increased as the creature was getting more and more desperate to hilt that little human. To feel that lovely warmth encircling its length all the way down to the base.

Leon saw that there were quite a few inches left to conquer. He firmly believed it was impossible that the whole thing could enter him. There simply was no more room left.

He could hardly breathe from the relentless pace set by the creature. He just kept coming and squirting until it hurt to do so. His insides were beyond tenderized. He had gotten so soaking wet that it was forming a puddle on the floor. There were now two big fingers up his ass, fucking it vigorously, slipping in and out, leaving it gaping and winking with pleasure.

It felt so good it was agonizing. But nothing better than a rough, intense fuck to ease the stress of this catastrophic first day on the force. Had he known he could have fucked his way out of trouble, he would have dropped his pants at the first sight of a zombie.

He saw stars dancing before his eyes as the Tyrant increased its already vertiginous pace.

Without warning, the last few inches remaining fit right in as the bulging glans popped past his cervix.

Leon nearly fainted from coming so hard. His womb was breached, utterly claimed by the monster. He felt its huge, heavy balls slapping against his ass with every thrust now.

Incoherent, pathetic sounds left his lips as his tongue flopped between them. His uniform was covered in his own drool, sweat, and tears.

Too good. It was simply too good.

The creature's moves were fast, yet long and powerful. Every time the dick stretched his cervix open, his toes curled in his boots and his ruined ass vainly clenched around the fingers exploring it.

He was becoming more and more numb from being plowed so diligently. His muscles no longer worked outside of orgasmic contractions. He just hung limp in the Tyrant's embrace, completely brainless and used up.

He was pounded near breaking point. Until, at last, he felt the monster throbbing inside of his defeated pussy. Hilting him as deep as possible, the creature's shaft sprayed his defiled womb like a fireman hose. Thick sperm, much thicker than that of a human, over a gallon of it. His abdomen swelled to pregnant size as the Tyrant's orgasm lasted several minutes.

Once its balls were properly drained, it lazily fucked that loose, dripping twat for a few more moments. Until its dick had become too soft to do anything and just flopped out, thus unplugging the hole, and unleashing a tidal wave of semen and cyprine.

Boneless, Leon just fell down to the ground. Flat on his ass in the torrential mess. Monster babybatter bubbled out of his gaping, destroyed cunt. A lazy trickle of piss escaped him without even realizing. He could no longer feel anything below the waist.

He slumped his back against the nearby wall, trying to catch his breath.

Satisfied, the Tyrant walked away. Its heavy boots, drenched in bodily fluids, wetly thumping on the ground.

Leon wiped the sweat of his brow, trembling like a leaf.

This had, by far, been the very best sex of his young life.

"Fuck… I should have given him my number."


End file.
